RaPR  Bad Time For a Call
by SpyroForLife
Summary: After a long day of bossing around underlings, the Tallest like having some alone time... and when Zim makes the mistake of calling them during their 'alone time' Purple quickly makes him regret it. RaPR One-shot!


Bad Time for a Call

It had been a long, boring day of bossing around shorter irkens, making fun of other alien races, and snacking. Though the routine was usually enjoyable, it had just been dull today.

"I really think we should change up our routine," Red commented as they decided to turn in for the night. "It was pretty boring today."

"Well what do you consider to be a fun day?" Purple asked, pausing and turning around to face his co-ruler. He put his hands on his narrow hips.

"I don't know. I think we need a vacation. Or maybe a few new movies."

"Vacation sounds fun." Purple hovered forward again but stayed by Red's side. "Maybe we can go somewhere tomorrow? It's too late now and I'm tired."

"Sure. But where can we go?"

"I don't know. FoodCourtia's still having their Foodening, and I don't want to be stuck there for twenty years. I like snacks, but being Tallest is much more important." Purple yawned. "We can talk about it tomorrow." He typed in the code to their quarters and entered when the door slid open.

The first thing he did was break the thick cuffs off of his forearms and set them on his bedside table. He massaged his wrists and sighed. Wearing those never got any easier. Then he reached up to undo his collar and take the heavy purple armor off of his chest.

Red followed his example, taking off the uncomfortable armor and setting it aside. He kicked his shoes off and then deactivated the rings around his waist that allowed him to hover. One by one, he pulled them off, breathing in heavily as the incredible compression to his middle disappeared. After glancing at Purple and seeing that the other was busy pulling a shoe off, he slipped his ankle-length skirt off and put on a pair of much more comfortable red pajama pants.

Purple changed into his pajama pants too; they were a shade of lilac that matched his skirt. Much more comfortable now, he smoothed out the covers on his side of the bed before lying down on his back, propped up against the pillows and gazing at the ceiling. He wasn't very tired yet, so he was just staring off into space.

Red sat down next to him, looking to see what he was staring at. "What's got you so fascinated?"

"Nothing. Just staring off into space. Got a problem with that?" Purple muttered, one eye narrowing at him.

"No, not at all," Red said hastily. "Just curious." He leaned back too and joined Purple in the aimless gazing, letting his mind wander.

Soon getting bored with doing nothing, Purple lowered his gaze and let it fall across Red. A devious smirk tugged at his lips and he reached over to pull lightly on one of his co-ruler's antennae.

Red couldn't help but gasp at the unexpected sensation, flicking that antenna away and flattening it down. "Pur…"

Smiling, no longer bored, Purple scooted closer to him and got up on his knees, putting a thin hand on Red's shoulder and grabbing an antenna with the other. He didn't have a thumb to stroke it with, so he ran his two thin fingers down to massage the tip, catching it between them.

The breath Red was holding in came out as a breathy exhale and he gave in, leaning his head closer. As if they had a mind of their own, his arms came up to wrap loosely around the incredibly thin middle of the other. He rested his head on Purple's thin shoulder, sighing as he felt the hand on his shoulder move down to his back to hold him closer. The hand teasing his antenna paused and fell down to cup Red's cheek, raising his face higher. He blushed slightly when he saw the bright purple eyes that gave his co-ruler his name staring down at him in a half-lidded gaze, full of an emotion that their kind was not encouraged to feel.

Though their postures were very relaxed and comfortable, there was a kind of tension in the way they looked at each other. Wanting to break it, Red moved his face closer to Purple's and perked his antennae forward, brushing them invitingly against his forehead and cheeks.

Purple smiled a bit and accepted the invitation, taking the other's lips with his and kissing him gently but passionately. Not expecting it to come so suddenly, Red's eyes shot open and stared at the other for several moments before lowering again and closing. Sighing through the kiss, he tightened his arms around the other, not wanting to let him go.

When they separated, Purple curled his antennae forward to tickle the tips against Red's. Both of them laughed at the pleasant tingling this sent through them.

By now, Red was lying with his upper body propped up on pillows and Purple kneeling over him, one hand down on the bed to keep his body poised and the other resting gently on his shoulder. He nuzzled into his neck, loving the warmth and closeness, glad that he was allowed to be intimate with someone like this without being condemned for it.

His arms wound more around Purple's waist, pulling him down completely on top of him. Before he could react, he pressed their lips together and swept his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the quiet moan this caused. They twined their thin, flexible tongues together and stroked each other's antennae carefully, sending rushes of pleasure through them every few seconds.

There was a ringing sound from somewhere nearby, but they ignored it. It came again.

Getting annoyed, Red pushed Purple's face back so he could say, "What?"

"Incoming transmission," one of the technicians reported over the speakers.

Red wanted to say more, but Purple, bored of waiting, had started twining his finger around one of his antennae and stopped his words in their tracks. He purred quietly and leaned forward to kiss the other again.

Since they weren't replying, the technician decided to send the call through to them anyway. Perhaps they had gotten hurt and whatever Invader it was could check and then call for help.

One of Purple's hands was clutching the rim of Red's pants as he leaned down to nibble along his thin neck and under his chin. His intentions were clear, and Red might have gone along with it, if not for-

"My Tallest, it's me, Invader Zi- Ugh!"

With a yelp, Red pushed Purple off of him and scooted a good distance away. "We weren't doing anything!"

With a shout of surprise, Purple toppled over the edge of the bed and landed hard on his PAK. It dug into his back painfully.

Red looked back and forth between Zim and Purple before leaning down to help the other irken back up. Only when he was sure he was okay did he round on the annoying, short irken on the screen. "What the _hell_ do you want, Zim?"

Zim's antennae drooped slightly at being addressed so harshly, but when he spoke, he was as energetic as ever. "Uh, forgive my interruption, but I just wanted to report. Everything's been going along just fine. I collapsed a bridge. Several humans in their cars plummeted to their watery DOOM! A few more victories like this and EARTH SHALL BE MINE!"

"Yeah, good for you," Red said, rolling his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, we would like to-"

Purple, having recovered, interrupted him. He fixed his bright purple eyes on Zim, narrowing them dangerously. "Never call us during night hours."

Red started to grow slightly worried for Zim's life. And for Purple. An intentional, cold-blooded murder on an underling wasn't good for a Tallest to have on their record.

"Call during normal hours. But NEVER at night!" Purple stood up and stalked over to the screen, jabbing a claw into Zim's face. Even though the claw was actually light-years away, Zim still backpedaled and tripped.

"Y-yes s-s-sir!" Zim stuttered, managing a salute. He's never seen Purple this angry before. He was usually calm. Very cruel and blunt, but calm.

"Good. Now get out of here, you idiot." Purple slammed his fist on the button to end the transmission. "No more calls tonight!" He shouted. Then he returned to the bed and sat down, fuming.

"_Someone's_ upset!" Red said in a mocking, sing-song voice.

"Well he started it!" Purple pointed at the blank screen.

Knowing exactly how to deal with his co-ruler when he gets mad like this, Red leaned in to wrap him into a hug. This wouldn't have been enough, but before Purple could react, he used his tongue to pull the other's antenna into his mouth and nibble on it affectionately.

Purple jumped with a gasp, then his body relaxed, all fight gone. He leaned into the embrace, tilting his head toward Red, sighing. "Why does he have to be so annoying?" he asked quietly.

Red pulled the antenna out of his mouth with one final lick, but held it between his fingers in case Purple got worked up again. He touched his forehead to the other's and said, "He can't help it, Pur. He's a defect. And we can't seem to execute him; he's so defective that the Brains go crazy trying to absorb all his data. So it's better to just leave him out there. At least he can't annoy us in person."

"I know. But can't we just tell him the truth? Maybe then it'll crush him so much that he won't be able to call anymore. He won't be able to stand it."

Red considered it. "We could. But I'm too lazy to right now."

"Me too."

"Next time he calls, we can."

"Okay. I'll remind you."

Red leaned down and bit gently under Purple's throat, smiling when he heard the purple-eyed irken gasp in pain and enjoyment. "So where were we before he called?"

Purple's eyelids fluttered before he shook his head, regaining his wits and shoving Red down on his back, grabbing his wrists and holding them down.

"I think we were at this part," Purple said, meeting the other's lips roughly and nipping at them. He let go of a wrist to trail his hand down Red's side and to his thin hip, slipping the tips of his claws underneath the line of his pajama pants. At the resulting sound, which was both apprehensive yet somewhat impatient, he smirked. "You know, I'm not expecting anyone else to call. Let's mess around a little."

Red felt a familiar blush on his cheeks at Purple's tone. It was low and heated, one he reserved especially for his mate. He only spoke like that when he was being seductive. Which wasn't very often, but every time he heard it, it made heat race through him and his heart beat wildly. It made his anticipation rise. And because he knew what it always led to, it was already starting to make him feel aroused. He grinned, tilting his chin back invitingly. "Then come and get some."

"I will."

Red closed his eyes as he felt Purple's antennae tickling his face and the weight over him shift into a more dominant position. From these small hints, he could tell he wasn't going to be the one dominating whatever they ended up doing tonight. But he didn't mind. To tell the truth, he liked it rough.


End file.
